On The Move (1995)
On The Move is the 16th episode from Season 3 of Barney & Friends. Plot Min arrives and gives Barney, Kathy and Tosha news that Derek and Tina are coming back for a visit and they decide to make them a special memory book as a going away gift but Barney has a surprise addition in an envelope he wants to add to the memory book. Meanwhile, a new boy named Kenneth is sad about missing his old friends and is nervous that he won't have new friends until he meets BJ. BJ gives him advice to help him feel better and later takes Kenneth down to meet Kathy, Tosha, and Min. After finishing the memory book, Barney hides to add his surprise to the memory book. After Barney hides, Derek and Tina arrive and are introduced to Kenneth and explains what it's like to be going to a new school. Barney jumps out and gives the duo their gift and reveals that the addition he included were photographs of scenes from episodes of Season 2. The group takes one last photograph with Derek and Tina and Barney gives the photo to Kenneth to include in the memory book his new friends had made for him. Cast *Barney *BJ *Kenneth (debut) *Tosha *Tina *Min *Kathy *Derek *Stephen (cameo and debut) Songs #Barney Theme Song #Diez Amigos #Looking Around My Neighborhood #Kookaburra #The Barney Bag #Friendship Song #The Rocket Song #I Like Autumn #Oh, We Came Back #Our New School #I Love You Trivia *This is the first appearances of Kenneth. *In the memory book, the photographs from Season 2 were from Red, Blue And Circles Too!, Grown-Ups For a Day!, The Exercise Circus, & The Alphabet Zoo. Tina appeared in all of these episodes. *Stephen makes a cameo appearance on his first episode. He would later appear in seasons 3-6. *This episode was released on VHS August 8, 1995 as Making New Friends. This VHS includes previews of Barney Safety and [[Families are Special|''Families Are Special'']]'. *During the I Love You ''song, Barney, Tina, and Derek sing the first verse, and the others join in to sing the second verse. *Juan is also the only Season 3 cast member who never made an appearance with Derek. However, his big brother Carlos appeared with Derek in his first appearance in ''Barney Live! In New York City. *It is revealed in this episode that Kenneth's last name is Kelly. *This is the only episode to have Kenneth, Derek, and Tina appear together. *This is the last time BJ and Kathy appear together. They meet again in Sing And Dance with Barney. *Kenneth wears the same clothes from Let's Show Respect, Are We There Yet? and Everybody Do Your Share!. And a short hair. *Tosha wears the same clothes from At Home With Animals. And a half pony tail. *Tina wears the same clothes from The Cooking Book and Telling The Truth. And a hairstyle. *Stephen wears same clothes from Goes on a Field Trip. And a short hair. *Min wears the same clothes from We Use Our Eyes. And a long hair. *Kathy wears the same clothes from We Use Our Eyes, Treasure Hunt, Are We There Yet?, and Barney's Magical Musical Adventure (1996). And a long hair. *Derek wears the same clothes from The Cooking Book and Telling The Truth. And a short hair. *This only 3 episode to feature Barney costumes from "I Can Be A Firefighter!", and "At Home With Animals". *This episode was the Lights has no off. The next was A Teddy Bear Picnic and You've Got To Have Art!. Clip from On The Move # Barney Theme Song (You Can Do It! (episode)'s version) (Clip from On The Move and Audio from You Can Do It! (episode)) # Stephen is arrive and he leaving! (Clip and audio from On The Move and Audio from A "Little" Mother Goose) # Lots of Friends of Numbers! Missing Barney! Number 10! (Clip and audio from On The Move and Audio from Tea-riffic Manners! and That Makes Me Mad!) # Barney Diez Amigos (Carnival of Numbers! (episode)'s version) (Clip from On the Move and Audio from Carnival of Numbers! (episode) and Easy, Breezy Day!) # Barney comes to life (Easy, Breezy Day!) (Clip from On The Move and Audio from Easy, Breezy Day!) # Hi Min (Barney's Super Singing Circus) (Clip from On The Move and Audio from Barney's Super Singing Circus) #Derek And Tina Surprise for Me!!!! (Clip from On The Move and Audio from All Aboard!) #Move away! (Clip from On The Move and Audio from Waiting For Mr. MacRooney #Kenneth leave watch it!!!!!!!! (Clip and audio from On The Move and Audio from The One And Only You!) #Barney Looking Around My Neighborhood (1992 version) (Clip from On The Move and Audio from Who's Your Neighbor?) #Look for a BIrd!!!!! (Clip from On The Move and Audio from Squares, Squares Everywhere!) #Barney Kookaburra (1990 version) (Clip from On the Move and Audio from Campfire Sing-Along) #Kenneth and BJ like schools!!!!!!!!! (Clip from On The Move (with the audio) and Audio from Waiting for Santa, Barney in Concert and A Splash Party, Please!) #Loves it!!!!!!! (Clip and audio from On The Move and Audio from My Party with Barney!) #Barney The Barney Bag (The Queen of Make-Believe's version) (Clip from On the Move and Audio from The Queen of Make-Believe) #Barney bag for derek and tina!!!!!!!!! (Clip and audio from On The Move and Audio from My Party with Barney!, Waiting for Santa and The Backyard Show!) #Barney Friendship Song (A Picture of Friendship!'s version) (Clip from On The Move and Audio from A Picture of Friendship!) #Kenneth's Rocket!!!!!! (Clip from On The Move and Audio from Read with Me!) #Barney The Rocket Song (The Misgotton Moon's version) (Clip from On The Move and Audio from The Misgotton Moon!) #Leaves!!!!!!!! (Clip from On The Move and Audio from Four Seasons Day! (episode)) #Kenneth's Friend!!!!!!!!!! (Clip and audio from On The Move and Audio from Snack Time! and A New Friend) #Hi BJ and Kenneth!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Clip from On The Move and Audio from What's In A Name?) #Kathy leaves for memory book!!! (Clip and audio from On The Move and Audio from A Little Big Day!) #Barney I Like Autumn (1993 Version) (Clip from On The Move and Audio from Falling for Autumn!) #Let's go to the classroom and make memory book!!! (Clip and audio from On The Move and Audio from Safety First!) #Paint A Menory Book!!!! (Clip from On The Move and Audio from Here Kitty, Kitty! (episode)) #Barney's Memory Book!!!!!!! (Clip from On The Move and Audio from The Best of Barney!) #I Love moves!!! (Clip from On The Move and Audio from Barney's First Adventures!) #Derek and Tina comes to visit (Clip from On The Move (with the audio) and Audio from Trading Places, It's Time For Counting! and Sing And Dance With Barney!) # Barney My Aunt Came Back (1994 version) (Clip from On The Move and Audio from Barney Live! In New York City!) # Derek and Tina loves school! (Clip from On The Move (1995) and Audio from On Again, Off Again) # I love school!!!!!!!!!! (Clip and audio from On The Move (1995) and Audio from Carnival Of Numbers! (episode)) # BMV Our New School (Clip and audio from On The Move and Audio from Music Video for Barney & Friends Episodes Audio from On The Move) # A Surprise for Derek and Tina's present and Say cheese (Clip and audio from On the Move and Audio from Sing and Dance with Barney, Camp WannaRunaRound (home video), Having Tens of Fun! and Barney's Musical Scrapbook!) # Say cheese from "Barney's Musical Scrapbook". (Clip from On The Move and Audio from Barney's Musical Scrapbook!) # Derek says "Good Friends Are Making It For Us!" (Clip from On The Move and Audio from A Package of Friendship!) # Barney I love you Part 56 (Clip from On The Move and Audio from Everyone is Special! (episode), Stop, Look and Be Safe! and Round and Round We Go!) # Kenneth is a Picture to put in a memory book! (Clip and audio from On the Move and Audio from You Can Be Anything and Sharing is Caring!) # Hey everybody! It's time to Barney Says! (It's Tradition!'s version) (Clip from On The Move and Audio from It's Tradition!) # Barney comes to play (Up, Down and Around!) (Clip from On the Move and Audio from Up, Down and Around!) # Barney Says Segment (On the Move) (Found The Short Credits From: Rewind Eats The Tape) # And remember, I Love You! (Be a Friend's version) (Clip from On The Move and Audio from Be A Friend) # Barney End Credits (Caring Means Sharing!'s version) (Clip from On The Move and Audio from Caring Means Sharing!) Audio from On The Move # Barney Theme Song (On the Move's version) (Clip from Barney's Night Before Christmas and Audio from On The Move) # The Cow Jump Over the Moon! (Clip and audio from Barney in Outer Space and Audio from On The Move) #Book about Three Bears!!!!! (Clip from That Makes Me Mad! and Audio from On The Move) #Book To Sign In!!!!!! (Clip from Books Are Fun! (episode) and Audio from On The Move) #Barney Diez Amigos (1995 version) (Clip from Here Kitty, Kitty! (episode) and Audio from On The Move and Carnival Of Numbers! (episode)) #Barney comes to life (On The Move) (Clip from It's A Rainy Day! and Audio from On The Move) #Officer Thompson is arrived and he leaving (Clip from Good Job! (with the audio) and Audio from On The Move, Twice Is Nice! and Rock with Barney!) #Big Surprise BJ!!!!!!! (Clip from Barney's Big Surprise! and Audio from On The Move) #Halland!!!! (Clip and audio from Waiting For Mr. MacRooney and Audio from On The Move) #Lots of Houses!!!!! (Clip from Let's Build Together! and Audio from On The Move) #Barney Kookaburra (1995 Version) (Clip from Practice Makes Music and Audio from On The Move and Come Blow Your Horn!) #Look For A Bug!!!!!!!!!! (Clip from Itty Bitty Bugs! and Audio from On The Move) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #Playing Hide and Seek and Find Barney and Find Mr. Tenagain (Clip and audio from Having Tens of Fun! and Audio from Barney's Fun & Games, Hats Off to BJ!, Good Job! and On The Move) #Mr. Tenagain is Arrived at the tree (Clip and audio from Having Tens of Fun! and Audio from Good Job! and On The Move) #Say cheese from On the Move (Clip from Barney's Musical Scrapbook! and Audio from On The Move) #Barney I love you (Season 3 version 3) (Clip from Everyone Is Special! (episode) and Audio from On The Move and You Are Special!) #BJ leave from On the Move (Clip from Stop, Look And Be Safe! and Audio from On The Move) #Barney I love you Part 28 (Clip from Five Kinds of Fun! and Audio from Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons and On the Move) #Barney I love you (Excellent Exercise's version) (Clip from The One and Only You! and Audio from Excellent Exercise!, Grownups for a Day!, On The Move (1995) and Be My Valentine, Love, Barney) #Hey everybody! It's time to Barney Says! (On the Move's version) (Clip from It's Tradition and Audio from On The Move) #Barney comes to play (On The Move) (Clip from Three Lines, Three Corners! and Audio from On The Move) #Barney Says Segment (On the Move) (Found The Short Credits From: Rewind Eats The Tape) #And remember, I Love You! (On The Move's version) (Clip from Spring Into Fun! and Audio from On The Move) # Barney End Credits (On the Move's version) (Clip from Barney's Musical Scrapbook! and Audio from On The Move) file:On the Move-0.jpg Category:Barney & Friends First Generation